


Bath Bombs

by lovewashisname



Category: Cherry's Art
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname





	Bath Bombs

"Gale? I'm home."

Rodney sighed, hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes. His face was still a little sore from taking off his make up, and his head a little sweaty from having worn his wig for so long. 

"Gale?" he called again, frowning slightly. Where was he? After a few more moments, he heard Gale call a soft 'Rodney!', and there were suddenly very loud footsteps. 

Rodney hummed, and was tackled from behind in a tight hug. "Holy fuck, Gale," he muttered, sighing softly. "I call you twice, and you don't turn up. But now, you attack me like this. I've barely gotten home." 

Gale pouted and nodded, kissing the back of Rodney's neck fondly. "I'm glad you're home too," he said. Rodney rolled his eyes and turned around, giving Gale a fleeting kiss on the cheek. It was the least of affections, but Gale appreciated it all the same, and tilted his face to the side, signalling that he wanted another kiss. 

Rodney shook his head. "What's wrong with you? Are you horny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Gale laughed and shook his head no, his arms still firmly wrapped around the other male's waist. "Then no more kisses until I've showered and had at least one cigarette." 

Gale huffed, but obliged, and removed his arms from around Rodney, following him to the bedroom excitedly. "I got you a bath bomb," he said excitedly, grinning sweetly. Rodney frowned slightly, glancing at the other momentarily as he undressed. 

"What's a bath bomb?" he asked, shoving his shirt and trousers into the laundry basket. Gale shrugged slightly, a small, fond smile playing on his lips. He handed Rodney a towel as the other male stepped past him, making his way to the bathroom, where there was a small, brown paper bag sitting on one of the shelves. Rodney narrowed his eyes at it. 

"I don't know," Gale admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly. "But one of my friends said that he gets them for his boyfriend all the time, and that you would definitely like-"

"Was it Barbie?" Rodney interrupted, glancing at Gale before looking back at the brown paper back. He felt intimidated by it. When the redhead gave no response, Rodney swore under his breath and waved s hand dismissively. "I mean Fey. Is he the one who got you to buy it?"

Gale nodded. "Yeah but-"

"And where did the boyfriends part come from?" the grumpy male asked, turning on the taps and watching as the bath filled with steaming, almost boiling water. "We're not boyfriends. Got it?" He turned and looked at Gale, who now looked extremely dejected. He didn't even look excited about what the bath bomb was going to be like anymore.

The grey-haired male sighed and got up, quickly ruffling Gale's hair and pressing a kiss to his jaw, where just a little stubble was visible. "Not yet, you fuckin' dork," he mumbled quietly. "Be patient." Gale brightened at this, like a small puppy, and grinned, nodding.

"Okay!" he said. "Anyway, he helped pick one you would like. It's got glitter and stuff. I think you'll like it." Rodney was tempted to say something sappy, like, 'of course I'll like it if it's from you'. But that kind of sappy stuff wouldn't be true, not to mention that he'd probably gag whilst saying it. 

Instead he said 'we'll see', and turned off the taps as the bathtub was filled. He glared at Gale momentarily, and the other turned away as he got in, sighing quietly as he sat in the near-scalding water. Gale picked up the brown paper bag, and took out the so-called bath bomb. It was a dark purple colour, with gold and silver glitter scattered over it's surface. 

He handed it to Rodney, who held it with narrowed eyes for a while. He glanced at Gale, and opened his mouth to speak (mostly to threaten him as to what would happen if it wasn't good), before deciding against it, and sighing. He dropped the bath bomb into the water. 

He watched skeptically as it began to fizz, and the water around began to not only turn purple, but have bubbles in it, too. After a while, the purple fizzing turned to lighter, lilac fizzing, and the water was no longer a dark purple, but a lighter purple, somewhere inbetween the two shades. He relaxed, and his lips twitched slightly upwards, looking at the now bubbly, glittery, purple water. 

Gale grinned. "Did you like it?" he asked. Rodney sighed and nodded, gesturing for Gale to come closer. The other male did as he was told, kneeling beside the bathtub. Rodney leaned up, resting his hand on the back of Gale's neck and biting. The bite was gentle at first, but became stronger as he ducked a dark hickey into the redhead's neck. 

"Yeah, I like it," he said quietly, looking at Gale's flushed cheeks as he pulled back, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingertips and sighed softly. "But don't keep taking advice from Fey. Next thing I know you'll be buying me fucking pink lipstick and sequin dresses."

"What's wrong with sequins?" Gale exclaimed, to which Rodney replied with a shake of the head and a fake horrified expression. 

He reached out and tapped Gale's jaw gently. "Careful," he said. "Or it'll take you awful long to be my boyfriend." The redhead grinned and nodded, giving Rodney a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating back to their bedroom, to wait for him.


End file.
